In the End
by Naley2006
Summary: Just when Charlie Bone and his friends have time to enjoy their teenage lives, the Bloors' have something else in store. Charlie/Olivia, Emma/Tanc
1. Our Time Now

_**Title**__: In the End_

_**Author**__: Me, whatever my username is now :p_

_**Disclaimer**__: I own nothing related to Charlie Bone, all the characters so far are Jenny Nimmo's ideas, and wonderful creations at that!_

_**Warning, Note, ect**__. - I am just letting everyone know, this story takes place fours years after Charlie is twelve. So he'd be 16. Also the characters may be a bit ooc, I try my best, but nothing can compare to Jenny's writing! Also, again, I am not sure if this will include Dagbert, Diamond Corner, or Charlie's father. So onto the story..._

* * *

It was break at Bloor's. Of course, Charlie Bone and his friends were gathered by an old tree on the grounds. But this time, they weren't discussing a plan to save someone. Today they were just normal teenagers talking with their friends.

The willow tree hung low above them, Tancred Torrson was laying back on the rough trunk. Emma Tolly was leaning against his side; Tancred's electric yellow hair crackle and a gust of wind caused one of Emma's sketch papers to fly out of her hands. The just-appeared African caught it and handed it back.

"Thanks Sander," the bird-girl thanked her friend and sat back down next to the boy she was glad to call her boyfriend.

"Hey lovebirds...and Lysander," exclaimed the musician walking towards the group with Charlie Bone.

"You're just jealous Fidelio!" Tancred bragged as he pulled a blushing Emma closer to him.

Fidelio rolled his eyes jokingly, but he was glad thick-headed Tandred finally got the hints and asked Emma out.

Gabriel Silk, who had just slipped in beside Charlie with Billy Raven sitting on the other side of him, slightly grinned.

Charlie Bone pulled his blue cape closer to him; it was a dreary, cold fall day. Wind blew the red, orange, and yellow leaves across the yard making the castle even more creepy than usual, he noticed pale Billy staring at it too," what is it Billy?"

Billy, who is now fourteen, is still the same tiny albino boy who still has to live in this evil place. Although since Charlie's Uncle Paton had forced the Bloor's to sign a paper allowing Billy to stay anywhere he wanted on the weekends, he almost lives at Charlie's house. "Nothing," Billy replied," for now at least.."

Before Charlie got a chance to ask more Olivia Vertigo bounced over their way. Today her hair was her original brown with a few stripes of different colors down the right side. She wore high boots, as usual. "Hey guys!" she called in her cheerful tone.

"Hey there Liv," Emma, Tancred, and Lysander echoed at the same time. Gabriel and Charlie gave a small wave and Billy smiled. Olivia smiled brightly, but to Emma, she looked a bit nervous.

"Can I talk to you Charlie?" Olivia was rocking back and forth on her heels. She gave Emma a knowingful look. Charlie got up and him and Olivia wondered across the ground to talk.

Everyone was looking at them confused, but Emma just smiled to herself. A few minutes later when they suddenly saw Olivia kiss Charlie out-of-the-blue they knew what it was all about. Emma smiled larger and held out her hand. Lysander grumbled and all the boys handed over the money they bet, even Billy.


	2. What About Now

_**Title**__: In the End: Chapter 2: What About Now_

_**Author**__: Me, whatever my username is now :p_

_**Disclaimer**__: I own nothing related to Charlie Bone, all the characters so far are Jenny Nimmo's ideas, and wonderful creations at that!_

_**Warning, Note, ect**__. - I am just letting everyone know, this story takes place four years after Charlie is twelve. So he'd be 16. Also the characters may be a bit ooc, I try my best, but nothing can compare to Jenny's writing! Also, again, I am not sure if this will include Dagbert, Diamond Corner, or Charlie's father. This also includes nothing from the recent book; Charlie Bone and the Shadow. _

_**Character's Ages**_

_Charlie-16_

_Olivia-17_

_Emma-16_

_Tancred-18_

_Lysander-18_

_Billy-14_

_Manfred-22_

_Gabriel-17_

_Fidelio-16_

_Asa-22_

_Ezekiel-too old_

_Una Ominous-10_

_So onto the story..._

It has been months since Charlie and Olivia had started dating. The whole group now was enjoying snacks like they have over the past years at the Pets' Café. Their large group was seated at a very large table in the corner, and like always, they frequently got looks about their jumble of pets swarming around. Olivia's white rabbit (personalized with her own sparkly scarf around the furry neck) was lazily lying on her owners lap. Emma's duck and Benjamin's dog, Runner Bean, were fighting back and forth over a dog biscuit, which was silly because Nancy (the duck) didn't even like the cookie's served for dogs here. Random gerbils stuck out from pockets every now and then and Fidelio's deaf cat lazed on the table while the Flames prowled around the table watching Nancy and Runner Bean with curiosity.

Despite Billy's earlier feeling a few months before, the Bloors had been amazing quiet throughout them. They weren't visiting the Café for business like normally; today they were just here as regular teenagers on their weekend break from school.

Billy looked from outside to his group of friends around the table. Something definitely connected. Their looks almost mirrored the stormy and dreary conditions outside, from Olivia's normal brown hair to Tancred Torroson's flat hair that lay obediently on his head. He couldn't remember when his hair was spiked from the electricity. But the weather or looks didn't bring down everyone's cheerful moods. Olivia had finally gotten Charlie and Emma and Tancred had been together for nearly a year.

"So what's been going on with you guys at school?" Benjamin asked starting a conversation. Since Benjamin wasn't endowed and had no talents in Art, Music, or Drama, he didn't see his friends as much as he liked to.

"Nothing much, everything's been surprisingly calm for the Bloors," came Lysander's cool reply.

"Yeah, we haven't risked our lives at all this week," Tancred stated, with a nod from Fidelio and Gabriel in agree-ence. In response he got a jab in the ribs from Emma's elbow.

"Maybe that's a good thing," She told them.

Fidelio piped up," Yeah but it'd be good to have a little excitement sometimes."

"Well Olivia got the lead in the play," Emma retorted.

"What, that's great Liv," Charlie congratulated his girlfriend as he gave her hand a squeeze. She gave him a little smile before dropping his hand. A small frown adorned Charlie's face, but began to think nothing of it; Olivia's moods were always changing.

"You know we're excited for you Olivia, but you can't give up the rush of excitement we used to get when our lives hung in the balance, or what about saving someone's life?" Tancred assured Olivia while questioning everyone. He scooted slightly away from Emma as to save his ribs some good.

But Emma's head only nodded up and down, her blonde ponytail bouncing a bit in the back," You're kind of right Tanc, we all have been a bit distant…"

About an hour later the sun had went down and everyone had ran out of conversation. Benjamin had gone home when darkness first started to show. "Come on Runner Bean, we should soon get to bed, school in the morning." And he left with that statement.

Olivia glanced out the dark window," Your Aunt said she'd take me home Em, so I better get going." She made her way to stand up and grabbed her rabbit, plopping it back in its basket while the Flames rubbed up against her legs. Billy thought this was quite odd seeing how the Flames always have some sort of business this late at night.

Olivia saw Emma go to stand up," Sit down Emma, stay longer, your Aunt said you didn't have to go with, she's just dropping me off at my house."

"Are you sure Liv?" The blonde questioned, sitting back down between Tancred and Lysander.

"Yes, of course, she said she'll be back in two seconds, but Charlie's uncle will be there," Olivia told her.

Charlie stood up and hugged Olivia with a side kiss on the cheek," Be careful, okay?" He whispered in her ear. She nodded as she walked out the door.

Olivia walked out the Pets' Café without looking back. It was dark out and about a block away from the Café she started to hear whispers of voices. That's when the darkness consumed her.


End file.
